The Case of the Music Box
by The Wuzzy
Summary: Holmes is bored, and Watson decides it's high time to take a break before his dog gets experimented on. But where Holmes goes, mystery is never far behind. A missing girl, a clock with no chime, and a music box that plays by itself in the dead of night..


**The Case of the Music Box**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**I'm a die hard Holmes fan and decided I wanted a try at spinning my own yarn for the world's greatest detective. And I'm officially telling you…it IS as hard as it looks! I feel like my brain has melted trying to think of a convincing mystery, so I've no idea how on earth Mr Arthur Conan *Epic-legend* Doyle managed it so many times over –all hats off to him. **

**Jeremy Brett and Edward Hardwicke will always be Holmes and Watson for me, but having said that I absolutely adore Robert Downey Jr's interpretation in the film (but then again I just generally adore RDJr 24/7 anyway) and Benedict Cumberbatch is simply stunning in the BBC modern-day 'Sherlock', alongside the legendary Martin Freeman. :P If you've never seen either of these versions, go check them out! **

**Okay, that's enough rambling from me. Enjoy! ;D**

**oOoOoOoOo**

It would transpire from time to time that no cases would come the way of my great friend Sherlock Holmes for a significant period, and on these occasions I would begin to worry for his health. He was in possession of such a nervous energy that when no creational outlet in the form of detective work was available he would draw into himself, and begin to fall into queer humours, where he would pass the time in increasingly alarming ways.

On such a morning I was rudely awakened at three a.m. by a large explosion. The previous week had seen him concoct endless bizarre experiments (which he tested on himself), hang himself from the ceiling, play violin at all hours of night, and use his room as a rifle range, much to the horror of Mrs Hudson, our landlady. As a consequence I had good reason to suspect that something in the vein of an explosion was bound to happen sooner or later. I rushed from my room to find Holmes standing in a blackened dressing gown, his hair on end, in a radius of ash. The carpet in this area had been entirely burnt away and on the floor was scattered what appeared to be the remains of our coffee pot. He was gazing with acute interest at a small phial he held in his hand.

"Holmes," I reprimanded, nonetheless pleased to find him unharmed, "I have begun to fear that so many days cooped up indoors with nothing to do have started to take their toll on you, and now those fears have been proved correct. We shall leave for the country at once."

"On the contrary," said Holmes, "We are staying here until I have finished my experiment into the effects of nitro-glycerine. It is an extremely interesting explosive and has a curious effect on aluminium, which I have just demonstrated with the coffee pot. You can see the remains of it on the floor."

I decided that something must be done about our situation without delay, as staying any longer in Baker Street would lead to somebody being seriously injured, and eventually persuaded Holmes that a short trip would benefit us both. So four hours later we were on the 9.15 to Dorset, I having wired ahead to my old friend Colonel Worcester, taking him up on his kind offer for us to visit at any time.

From the station we walked the short distance through the village of Marston, a quaint, attractive little Hamlet, and along a pleasant country lane, bordered with hedges of yellow gorse. We came to a long drive lined with oak trees, and, rounding a corner, were afforded a first glimpse of a majestic country house with a flight of hewn stone steps leading up to a heavy oak door. As we approached, the door was flung open and a comely woman with a haggard expression dashed out towards us.

"Dr Watson, Mr Holmes," she cried, "Thank God you have come! You must assist us, I beg of you!"

It seemed our holiday to the country was not to be. Holmes, who had spent most of the journey in a stubborn sulk after my removal of the nitro-glycerine, immediately brightened at the prospect of a new mystery. I was pleased, as he needed a distraction.

"Madam," he said, "I and my friend will most certainly assist you in any way we can." He turned to me and grinned. "I congratulate you, Watson. This excursion is proving to be far more interesting already than I had first expected."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**:D That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review.**

**I've a plotline but have not yet written the rest – if you guys let me know you like it *hint hint review hint hint* then I'll continue.**

**Toodles! :D**


End file.
